


Love's the best medicine

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [39]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Tummy Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Andrew can't believe that ice cream has wronged him like this.





	Love's the best medicine

Andrew can’t believe ice cream has wronged him like this.

He lies on his side, curled around a couch cushion, angrily trying to ignore the pain and rumbling in his tummy and definitely not missing the time when he was able to eat a whole pint of peanut butter chocolate without feeling like crap after. Fuck his stupid, healthy new meal plan. Fuck professional Exy. Kevin can shove his turnips and his kale right up his ass.

“Andrew? What’s wrong?” And fuck Neil and his compassion.

Andrew doesn’t answer.  
“Andrew, are you okay? I just need a yes or no please.” He sounds genuinly concerned. Andrew still hates him just as much as he did back when he returned from Easthaven.

“Do I look okay?” He has to press it out between his teeth.

“Are you in pain?! Andrew, what happened?” The couch cushion dips behind Andrew as Neil sits down on it. His voice turns more serious, more gravelly, “Do I need to call Abby? A doctor?”

“Fuck off, I just need some pepto bismol.” Andrew half-turns around to glare at Neil, but the ferocity of his stare is lost when he winces halfway through. Neil looks down at him, first in disbelief, then in vague amusement.

“Did you eat a whole pint of ice cream again?”

“You’re an asshole, Josten.”

“I’ll get you some pepto. And a warm water bottle.”

“I don’t need your-”

But Neil is already on his way to the kitchen.

As if that wasn’t humiliating enough, one of the fur beasts jumps on the couch, already purring. Andrew half-heartedly kicks at it, but misses, and so the little monster actually stalks up his leg and possesses the audacity to sit down on the couch cushion Andrew is currently hugging. Their eyes meet.

“You really deserved to have your balls cut off, you know.”, Andrew growls over the rumbling in his stomach.

The cat just meows and then starts making fucking biscuits on the pillow and Andrew’s arm.

Predictably, Neil cooes at the monster when he returns from the kitchen. “Aw, King! He’s trying to make you feel better, Andrew. Good kitty.”

With a little splooshy noise, Neil places the hot water bottle on the side of Andrew’s tummy, and the pepto bismol on the coffee talble.

“I’d like to lie down with you, that okay?”, he then asks.

Andrew broods in silence for a moment before he nods.

Neil lowers himself onto the couch behind Andrew, all but spooning him. He’s warm and he covers Andrew’s whole backside. Andrew can feel and hear him breathe.

The warmth from the hot water bottle and the purring cat on his stomach aren’t so bad either.

Andrew reaches behind himself until he can grab Neil’s hand, and then wraps Neil’s arm around him, placing the scarred hand between the hot water bottle and the fabric of his shirt.

Neil stays silent, but after a while, his thumb gently starts rubbing up and down.

 

Andrew doesn’t need the medicine in the end.


End file.
